Mending
by Oneirogenic
Summary: While on a trek through the Digital World, Yamato watches Ken and Daisuke together, comparing their relationship to his and Taichi's. Yamachi, Daiken


_Warnings: Fluff, Shounen ai, and overuse of the word "saliva."_

_And Yes, I do really suck with titles, so I apologize for the lameness. One of my first Digimon fics in a long time... Enjoy:_

"Daisuke, come here, you have something on your face..."

"Naa, Ken! Stop spitting on my cheek!"

"Spitting on your cheek? I am not spitting on your cheek."

Yamato couldn't help but smile as he watched them. They were oblivious to his presence, as well as anything besides each other. The other Chosen had gone ahead with Taichi, leaving just Ken, Daisuke, and their Digimon lagging behind. And Yamato also, but to his pleasure, his absence had gone unnoticed.

"Yes, you keep licking your finger and wiping my cheek with it."

"I am not licking my finger, Daisuke."

"Yes, you are, I saw you! Now my cheek is covered in Ichijouji germs."

Ken just giggled and leaned in, kissing Daisuke's cheek, evoking a false noise of disgust from his companion.

"Eww, Ken, you're so gross. Just keep drooling on me, why don't you!"

Laughing to himself, Yamato shook his head. Gods, he thought to himself, less than a year ago, they were the worst of enemies. Now...now they've become so close in such a short time. He smirked, kicking at a stone as he walked. They'd gone from being at each other's throats, ready to go in for the kill...to...to this.

Familiar, isn't it, Yamato?

He watched them, eyes not really focusing, and drifted into his thoughts. Hadn't he and Taichi given that speech before? Let them fight; let them hate each other; let them get it all out. If they're meant to become best friends, they will.

Of course, at the time, he'd been talking about Takeru and Daisuke.

Ironic, though, how it turned out like this.

He couldn't help but feel a sort of connection to the boys. Their relationship was just so familiar. It just sort of...hit home. He recognized their bond almost the minute he saw them together, for the first time. The way Daisuke made Ken's sad eyes light up every time they were near one other; how every time Ken spoke, Daisuke would listen, as though whatever Ken could say would be the most valuable thing in the world. The way Ken trusted himself to Daisuke, and Daisuke gave all he could to make Ken happy. Ken had been so broken. Daisuke had mended him.

Almost the same way Yamato and Taichi had mended each other.

They weren't perfect, in the beginning. God, they were anything but. When Yamato was pulled away from his life, and thrust into what was nearly his own personal Hell, he had no idea what to do. The thought of having to look out for other people scared him. The thought of having to deal with everyone's problems as well as his own demons tore at him worse than any other pain he'd ever felt. He didn't know how to deal with people! God, he barely had friends before that.

And Taichi... For all the confidence the boy had, he had as much thick headedness to back it up. He needed someone to question him. Or in Yamato's case, knock some sense into him--the hard way.

But, after awhile, things started balancing. With, of course, the exception of the inevitable blow-up between the two of them every so often. But that was how they were. Taichi screws up, Yamato overreacts, they beat the shit out of each other, then everything's just great. And after everything's said and done with, they understand each other a little bit more, and everybody loves everybody else again.

Well. Maybe with those two, things were a little more extreme. Ken tries to control the Digital world, Daisuke tries to save the Digital world, they have a life and death struggle, then Ken is redeemed, and they instantly become the best of friends. Yeah, it was a lot more extreme...but still reminiscent of his and Taichi's relationship, nonetheless.

Yamato just laughed, letting his eyes focus once more on the two boys in front of him. V-mon and Wormmon walked slightly behind them, equally involved in one another, and every so often, out of habit, looking over at their partners to see if they were all right. He watched as Ken and Daisuke continued their little play-argument, a nostalgic smirk across his face.

"I'm not drooling on you, Daisuke!"

Daisuke leaned in, planting an obviously wet kiss on Ken's cheek.

"Daisuke, that's so disgusting!"

Daisuke just grinned, watching Ken laugh as he wiped at his wet cheek with a sleeve.

"Okay, I'm sorry I spit on you. I didn't know you hated my saliva that much."

Daisuke just pouted, reaching out to grab Ken's hand.

"I love your saliva, Ken."

Ken stopped walking, and looked into Daisuke's eyes, grinning.

"I love your saliva too, Daisuke."

"It's not gross?"

"Maybe just a little."

Daisuke pouted, stopping also, taking Ken's other hand, and just looking at him, trying not to smile.

"Then yours is gross too."

Ken pouted back, also forcing away a smile, just looking into Daisuke's eyes.

The two of them kept it up for about two seconds before they both broke down giggling, grinning widely at each other.

Daisuke stopped laughing for a moment, then leaned in without much notice, pressing his lips into Ken's, squeezing his hands gently.

Letting out a soft hum, Ken leaned into the kiss, giving himself over to Daisuke. He closed his eyes, lacing his fingers with Daisuke's, just savoring the moment as though time had stopped and would soon have to start again.

After a few seconds, they reluctantly separated, relaxed smiles on both of their faces. They began walking to catch up with the others, hand in hand, not really caring about much else. At long last, Daisuke spoke.

"Do you still think my spit is gross?"

"Yes. But I love it anyway."

"Okay. Yours is just as gross, but I love it too."

"Oi, Yamato! Ken, Daisuke!" The moment was broken as Taichi jogged up, not really paying much attention to Ken and Daisuke, and stopped in front of Yamato, much to the surprise of the two boys. They blushed a bit; realizing their little game had been less private than originally thought.

Yamato just gave them a smile as Taichi grabbed for Yamato's hand, grasping it firmly, leaning into Yamato as they walked.

Ken and Daisuke returned his smile, Daisuke pulling Ken closer, closing the gap between them. An understanding glance passed between the three of them before they continued on their way, on to their destination.

"What was all that about? Yamato?"

Yamato looked down at Taichi, who was clinging to his arm, looking puzzled.

"Yamato?"

Smirking, Yamato leaned in, giving Taichi a rough kiss and ruffling his already messy hair.

"Nothing, Taichi. It's nothing."

Taichi leaned in to his touch, almost purring, his eyelids half-mast.

"I love you, Yamato."

Yamato just grinned, leaning in to give Taichi another rough kiss.

"Shut up, Taichi."

_Digimon (c) Toei, Bandai, Saban, etc._


End file.
